¡El Café de los sueños!
by Tenshi Everdeen
Summary: Una cafetería con chicas singulares que viven el día a día entre cafés y pasteles. Sin embargo, hasta una simple cafetería tiene una razón oculta de su existir ¿Qué es real y qué es un sueño? ¿Acaso todas viven en el mismo sueño? Este fic participa en el reto "Entre el aroma del café y una maid" del fandom de Love Live y Love Live Sunshine Latino.


**µ´s ¡El Café de los sueños!**

 **Love Live! School Idol Project no me pertenece, es propiedad de Sakurako Kimino, ASCII Media Works, Lantis, y Sunrise.**

 **Éste fic participa en el Reto "Entre el aroma del café y una maid** **"** **del Fandom de Love Live y Love Live Sunshine Latino.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **¡VOLVIENDO REALIDAD LOS SUEÑOS CON UNA TAZA DE CAFÉ!**_

En lo alto, con melosos colores, caligrafía impecable y algunas flores rodeando las letras; la leyenda da la bienvenida al peculiar lugar.

Tras el pequeño letrero de «abierto», _el telón se abre_. El sonido de las cafeteras encendidas hace compás con las sutiles notas de las canciones.

La magia comienza, el misterio se desborda en la cafetería.

Suena la primera campanilla.

La chica de cabellos jengibres camina veloz hacia la entrada; se pone al frente, hace una reverencia y esboza una gigantesca sonrisa que provoca un estremecimiento en la persona delante.

—¡Bienvenidos a µ´s ¡El Café de los sueños! **—** Recibe en jovial tono a la sorprendida pareja que no esperaba un recibimiento tan afectivo— ¿Mesa para dos? —Ambos saltan abrumados por la energía de la chica quien apenas y capta su torpe asentimiento, se hace a un lado y extiende la palma para indicarles el lugar— ¡Síganme por favor!

A pasos rápidos, los conduce hasta sus asientos no sin antes repasar mentalmente los mejores espacios disponibles tomando en cuenta lo poco que pudo observarlos disimuladamente. Junto a la ventana, en solitario, cerca de otras mesas, dónde haya menos ruido, dónde la música se escuche a la perfección, cerca de la cocina o cerca de la salida. Al final decide que por su juventud y vestir podría ser una cita, llevándolos hasta una mesa cerca de la ventana poco ocupada y donde la música está en un volumen medio.

El cliente merece estar en el mejor sitio.

Una vez sentados, saca de los bolsillos de su overol naranja sus armas de trabajo.

—¿Qué puedo servirles? —pregunta emocionada, poniendo la punta de la pluma sobre el papel para indirectamente presionarlos. Ellos comprenden el mensaje y piden cosas simples; sin perder tiempo escribe en la libreta con garabatos que sólo ella y la barista podrán entender— ¡Anotado! En unos segundos se los traigo.

Una segunda reverencia y se marcha a la barra dónde una joven de relucientes cabellos azules y orbes ámbar ya espera la orden. Mientras la prepara, la joven voltea hacia un pequeño grupo de chicos de secundaria que también esperan sus órdenes de café, ellos la observan intrigados por tanta energía y ella no desperdicia la ocasión sonriéndoles. Los toma con la guardia baja provocando un pequeño sonrojo y el inicio de un ataque cardiaco.

—Está listo Honoka —anuncia la barista, dejando las tazas al frente en un golpe seco que de inmediato elimina el ambiente de flores y corazones.

—¡Woah! ¡Eso fue rápido! ¡Gracias Umi!

Honoka toma las tazas y regresa al lugar donde la pareja esperaba sus bebidas. Entregadas, se dispone a marcharse cuando la siguiente campanilla suena.

Alerta, voltea a los lados para comprobar que nadie más está cerca, sin embargo, si hay alguien y ya marcha en dirección a la entrada. Muerde su mejilla interior pensando en si es lo correcto o no, pero con su meta en mente, decide disculparse en vez de lamentarse.

—¡Lo siento Kotori-chan! —exclama pasando a su lado.

—No hay problema Honoka-chan —Kotori se encoge de hombros sabiendo que es tiempo perdido y que su amiga ha ganado de nuevo un asalto.

Honoka incluso logra sacarle lengua juguetona con un guiño antes de recibir a los nuevos clientes. Aquellos gestos provocan una nueva ola de suspiros en la barra.

—¡Sí que son una lindura! Les pediré su núm….

Las palabras se quedan atoradas al sentir un increíble aire de muerte asfixiante, cuando los chicos voltean al origen se encuentran con una sombría mirada que grita _homicidio_ con una todavía más aterradora sonrisa, provocando temblores y ganas de salir corriendo de no ser por su orgullo de machos alfas.

—¿Desean más café?~ —sisea en empalagoso tono la barista de cabello azul.

Los chicos tragan duro, sintiendo el frío correr por su nuca.

—S-si, por favor —dicen en sintonía.

Umi asiente satisfecha sirviendo más líquido en sus tazas. Una mirada amenazadora más y se retira de vuelta a su lugar advirtiéndoles silenciosamente de su supervisión. Mientras todo eso ocurría; completamente ajena, Honoka había hecho suyos al nuevo grupo incrementando su cuota de atención.

—Es un caso perdido. Honoka es tan lenta como linda y son sus mejores armas para ganar esta guerra~

Las palabras provienen de una segunda barista que desde su puesto en el lado contrario de Umi, observa divertida cómo su amiga un año menor que ella es demasiado posesiva con las chicas. Como si fuera la única capaz de cumplir el papel de príncipe.

—Nozomi, lo que sea que pienses, NO es así —asegura lo suficientemente alto para ser escuchada por su amiga.

La mayor ríe. Siempre es la misma respuesta. Cada que se trata de Honoka o Kotori, Umi salta a la defensiva.

Las tres amigas de la infancia. Estudian en la misma escuela y están en el mismo grado, sus familias eran amigas de tiempos atrás y no podía evitarse que siguieran el mismo camino. Sin embargo, a sus observadores ojos y con la ayuda espiritual de las cartas, podía tener el lujo de ver más allá de los gestos y los brillos en las miradas para saber que el futuro que les deparaba era tanto hermoso como complicado, aunque tenía la confianza ciega de que sabrían sobreponerse. Eso si, se aseguraría de que en un viaje a las Vegas para una boda, ella sería la madrina del anillo.

Después de todo, si no las hubiera conocido en ése lugar, su vida seguiría siendo monótona y solitaria. Era un buen giro del destino con la bendición de algún Dios bonachón el haberse topado con Honoka mientras leía un viejo libro, sentada en el parque frente a la cafetería en el invierno de un par de años atrás. La menor entonces pensó que estaba deprimida ante el frío del invierno aunque en realidad estaba triste por lo que leía, se quedó a merced de la chica que la arrastró a tomar café dentro y después de ver con diversión y curiosidad cómo ella, sus amigas y la gruñona Nico atendían el lugar, decidió cargar energías a su lado. Curiosamente, estaba segura de tener ya una sobrecarga pero ¿Qué importaba? Mientras siguiera junto a ellas, no tenía nada de qué arrepentirse.

—Nozomi; deja de molestar a Umi, no queremos que Nico nos regañe por estar espantando más clientes —recrimina una chica rubia ubicada a cargo de la cobranza en caja en medio de los extremos. —. Ya sabes lo mal que se pone teniendo a A-RISE enfrente.

—Pero si no estoy diciendo nada que nadie sepa ya Elichi~

—¡Nozomi!

—Está bien, está bien —suspira con tristeza, guarda las cartas que tapizan su espacio de trabajo ante la estupefacta mirada de los otros clientes que estuvieron al pendiente de la pequeña charla—. Sólo diré que las cartas no pueden ser engañadas y aquí se respiran algo más aparte de café y pasteles~

Otra campanilla suena llamando la atención de todas. Honoka de nuevo es la primera en intentar tenerlos pero ésta vez Kotori es más rápida y termina rebasándola sin remedio.

—No de nuevo Honoka-chan —dice, dejando a la otra con ojos cuadrados y el labio tembloroso tratando de conservar su sonrisa para no hacer una rabieta—. Bienvenidos a µ´s, el Café de los sueños ¿Para cuantas personas desean su mesa?

Kotori se hace cargo de la enmienda con maestría y un poder casi divino, desbordante de amabilidad y carisma; los reflectores parecen encenderse a su paso haciendo que más de uno suelte un suspiro o un comentario adulador.

Primera batalla perdida. Ni toda la energía del mundo es competencia contra el legendario carisma de Kotori.

Sus mejillas se inflan pero el puchero no se concreta ya que su amiga de la barra vuelve a llamarla para atender a los demás clientes con nuevas órdenes y limpieza de mesas. Sin remedio, se dispone a cumplir con igual energía sus nuevas tareas.

—¿No está Honoka muy activa hoy? —pregunta en voz baja Eli desde su lugar en la caja donde no hace gran cosa ya que la gente parece ponerse de acuerdo en el momento de ir a pagar. Observa como la chica en cuestión corre de un lado hacia otro recogiendo y entregando cosas, hay una extraña agitación dentro suyo al verla— Es como si alguien se hubiera confundido con su batería y le pusieran una de alto voltaje ¿Qué tal si explota?

—Antes de que eso sucediera, Umi-chan la encerraría en el cuarto de fríos así tuviera que romper las paredes para llegar rápido —contesta Nozomi al tiempo que prepara un par de mokas.

—N-no soy tan fuerte —replica la aludida haciendo lo suyo con un capuccino—. Y si fuera el caso le echaría agua helada, no la encerraría.

—Ustedes chicas tienen una gran imaginación —Kotori no puede evitar reír con las ocurrencias de sus compañeras mientras hace un breve viaje para recoger algunos encargos, sobre su hombro observa a Honoka que parece brillar a cada sonrisa—. Pero estoy de acuerdo en que está más animada de lo normal.

—Bueno, debe estarlo. Es la primera en querer que A-RISE no nos lleve la delantera —añade Umi. Todas sin excepción dirigen su mirada al frente: más allá de la entrada, más allá de la acera con el flujo constante de personas, más allá de la calle infestada de autos; un par de puertas de cristal automáticas con grabados de lujo da la bienvenida a la majestuosa e impecable cafetería moderna de sillones giratorios, Wi-Fi con descargas ilimitadas, menús electrónicos y rockolas bluetooth—. Ellas siguen llevándose a nuestros clientes desde su apertura y si no hacemos nada, pronto podríamos hasta cerrar; Honoka simplemente no puede dejar que µ´s se quede sin pelear. Deberíamos seguir su ejemplo.

En realidad lo hacían, también peleaban sólo que sus métodos son por mucho diferentes a la energía de Honoka. Simple, no podían compararse a ella y no les quedaba más que ir tras su ritmo, haciendo lo mejor que podían en sus tareas. Si Honoka iba adelante, ellas le seguirían tan sólo un centímetro atrás.

Finalmente después de no hacer casi nada, algunos clientes decidieron retirarse no sin antes darle quehacer a la rubia que seguía al pendiente de la conversación con sus amigas. A las personas no parecía importarles tampoco.

—Muchas gracias por venir a µ´s, que sus sueños se hayan hecho realidad y esperamos que sigan soñando con nosotras ¡Hasta luego, tengan un buen día! —recita en cada cobro realizado— A propósito de chicas excéntricas ¿Alguien sabe en dónde está Nico?

—Aquí tiene dos _espressos americanos_ , disfrútelo. Y ¿No quiere un servicio extra de lectura de cartas?~ Le puedo decir qué tan bien les va a ir en el amor~ —La joven pareja además de sonrojarse y darse miradas incómodas, niegan un poco asustados por el repentino servicio que no estaba en el menú. Nozomi se lamenta de que no se animaran, pero sin poder hacer nada; les dejó marchar no sin antes sonreír debido al bufón que aparece en una de las cartas superiores. Mejor así, que disfrutaran su breve "amor". Regresando su interés a Eli responde divertida por la poca memoria de la chica— ¿No lo recuerdas Eli? Nico-chi dijo que estaríamos a cargo al menos hasta que regresara de su reunión con la gerente, eso fue lo que escuché ayer de casualidad mientras espiaba a través de la puerta…

—¡Eso no es casualidad! —reprueba la segunda barista alterada por la grave falta a la privacidad de su superior.

—Vamos Umi-chan, lo es cuando no era el tema que esperabas oír.

—¡E-eso es todavía peor!

—Nico-chan estuvo hablando sobre quién sería la primera en ser promovida a la central.

Cualquier otro intento de objetar se queda al aire ya que lo dicho por Nozomi es suficiente para parar oídos. Algo que Kotori parecía entender bien, ya que deja en manos de Honoka el guiar a las nuevos consumidores. Ni siquiera parecía cansada la chica.

—¿La central? ¿Cuál central?

Pregunta Eli quien de nuevo está sola ante una caja silenciosa con nuevas monedas y billetes, intercala miradas entre Umi y Nozomi esperando que alguna de las dos explique.

—Oh cierto Elichi~ apenas entraste hace un mes —La mano de Nozomi viaja hasta debajo del mentón para comenzar a explicar con calma aprovechando que no hay más clientes en su lado—. Veamos, µ´s es sólo una cafetería del gran conglomerado que es Otonokizaka, la sede central competencia directa de UTX que a su vez es dueño de A-RISE. Está cerca de Akihabara y es un lugar hermoso lleno de paz y espíritus que te dan suerte. Hay menús de tantas partes del mundo pero, lo que le hace lo mejor de Japón es la comida y el ambiente tradicional, como si te transportaras 150 años en el pasado. Ir ahí, es un universo nuevo de posibilidades para simples chicas como nosotras.

Nozomi lo hacía sonar tan maravilloso, perfecto y sublime. Con su tono arrullador no importaba que apenas dijera palabras, sentía que con sólo oírla hablar las cosas se volvían misteriosas y fascinantes. De ahí que la imagen mental de Otonokizaka la hiciera suspirar de anhelo.

—Vaya, creía que la central se llamaba como el café.

—Eso es un error —Ésta vez fue Kotori quien continua la explicación:— Otonokizaka tiene diversas cafeterías alrededor de Japón y µ´s sólo es una de ellas, normalmente cada una elige su nombre y la nuestra en especial tiene una historia curiosa. Lo mismo funciona con UTX y A-RISE.

—Creo que comienzo a entender por qué Honoka está a punto de explotar.

—¿Podemos dejar de lado el tema de las explosiones? —inquiere Umi con una mirada amenazadora hacia las chicas que salvajemente pasaron por alto. Deja caer su cabeza a un lado, también quiere rendirse.

—Es sólo que Honoka-chan no quiere dejar caer lo que sus antecesoras hicieron —menciona Kotori antes de volver a marchar hacia sus deberes.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Kotori? —pregunta Eli de nuevo confundida. No sabe si estuvo tan atenta como debía en el primer día de aprendizaje en el café.

—La bisabuela de Honoka-chan fue una de las fundadoras del restaurante y después su abuela y madre estuvieron en el negocio —Le respondió Nozomi con simpleza, sirviendo del frigorífico unas rebanadas de pastel para un par de chicas.

Fue justo ahí cuando nota la poca cantidad de postres disponibles. Mira hacia el lado de Umi observando de igual forma la escasez de otros panes y pasteles. Tiene un mal presentimiento.

—Espera, espera —Eli se masaje la sien intentando comprender el contexto. La sorpresa es evidente— ¿Eso quiere decir que Honoka es rica?

—No tanto como Kotori.

—¡¿Kotori también?!

—Un momento, creo que Umi lo es aún más; su familia ¿No tiene además un dojo?

—¡¿Umi igual está en el mismo negocio?! Creo que estoy perdida ¿Qué hacen trabajando aquí? ¿No deberían… no sé, concentrarse en heredar todo esto?

Si estuvieran en Rusia, sería muy diferente. Ahí los jóvenes herederos sean chicos o chicas están destinados a concentrarse única y exclusivamente en los estudios necesarios para un buen manejo del negocio y las actividades de recreación son limitadas. Razones de más para haber llegado a Japón con su pequeña hermana y respirar un poco de las futuras obligaciones. No sólo la escuela era menos problemática, las amistades que había hecho eran en definitiva únicas y divertidas, cada día se sentía mucho más ligera y por cursi que sonara, más alegre. Algo que debía agradecer a Nozomi, a quien había conocido por azares del destino en su nuevo salón de clases y que le había hablado del trabajo en una singular cafetería con chicas inusuales y problemáticas pero que aseguraban días entretenidos. Y eso era, todos y cada uno de los días, eran nuevos recuerdos y extrañas situaciones.

Tenían edades diferentes, estudiaban en escuelas diferentes, vivían vidas singulares pero tenían una sola cosa en común: µ´s y la cafetería. Llegar a Japón fue la mejor decisión de su vida.

—Lo que sucede Eli-chan, es que nuestras bisabuelas iniciaron el negocio —explica Kotori regresando de nuevo para descansar del ajetreado día. Eli le presta atención mientras Nozomi da rápidas miradas a la parte trasera del lugar como esperando algo. El reloj suena, una canción cambia de ritmo. Ya es medio día—. En un principio era pequeño pero su fama fue creciendo hasta lo que actualmente es, cada familia se encargó de algo en especial; por ejemplo, mi madre es quien administra económicamente y la madre de Honoka es quien se encarga del restaurante principal con los menús y platillos. En el caso de Umi, su familia sólo son socios por lo que no están directamente colaborando.

—Tanto Honoka, como Kotori y yo tenemos muchas expectativas sobre nuestros hombros —añade Umi, que después de despechar al grupo de adolescentes finalmente logra calmar sus emociones. Interiormente se recrimina por no controlarse y hacer que Nozomi sospeche cosas—. Pero decidimos tomar nuestro propio camino y empezar desde abajo… —suspira, discretamente capta la figura de Honoka limpiando algunas mesas. Eli sigue la mirada y sonríe al notar el destino—, es algo que le debemos a Honoka. Ella siempre ha estado emocionada sobre lo que puede hacer por Otonokizaka y la alegría de las personas al visitarla, decidió que la mejor forma de entender y corresponder sus sentimientos es trabajando duro desde cada parte pequeña, como µ´s.

—Ya veo, creo que… comprendo un poco cómo se siente —Si alguien merecía atención y seguimiento, eso era la luz intermitente que Honoka emitía. Ésa chica atolondrada que en el primer momento de su estancia le resultó molesta, terminó por ocupar su admiración debido a su entrega y pasión. Incluso estar a cargo de las cobranzas lograba hacer que sonara como el trabajo más difícil e importante del negocio. Había veces en que dudaba de quien era la líder, si Nico o Honoka. Con la explicación de las chicas, finalmente comprendía de dónde salía tanta energía—. Si sigue así, no dudo en que será la primera en ser promovida a Otonokizaka.

—Si es que no la rechaza diciendo que esperará por nosotras.

Las tres rieron. Era algo que ella haría.

—¡Necesito tres muffins!

Hablando de Honoka, llega a pasos apresurados hasta Umi que está más cerca de su posición. Umi revisa viendo con asombro que no hay más, al mirar el resto del espacio el sudor frío corre por su nuca, los muffins no son lo único que ya no quedan.

—L-lo siento, no tengo más.

—¡¿Eh?! ¡Nozomi! —exclama girando hacia la mencionada. Recibe una negativa y una expresión de estupor.

—Lo siento, tampoco tengo nada. No noté que Rin-chan trajera algo desde la orden de la mañana.

Ambas baristas y mesera comparten malos presentimientos.

—Iré enseguida a ver que… —Nozomi es interrumpida por la llegada de un joven con intenciones de pedir algo, traga duro y con una mirada le pide disculpas a su compañera.

Umi también tenía intenciones de ayudar pero otras personas se aproximan hacia su lado. Eli por su parte recibe cuentas y desde la ventana se aprecia la llegada de nuevas personas.

Se vienen problemas.

—No podemos quedarnos sin postres —La preocupación recorre el cuerpo de Honoka, entrometiéndose más allá de su ánimo y logrando hacer que su sonrisa desapareciera.

Si alguien pide algo y no hay, seguro pensará cosas malas de µ´s y podría hasta irse enfrente. A-RISE ganaría, eso es algo que no puede permitir. Si tan sólo Nico estuviera ahí les diría cómo remediar el problema. Pero ella no estaba y tampoco podía molestarla en donde sea que estuviera.

Sigue observando la llegada de consumidores, cómo sus amigas son salvajemente asediadas sin tiempo de opinar o decir algo. El sudor frío cae tras su nuca y siente sus manos temblar.

Algo extraño pasa, un cosquilleo en su interior. Es como si algo malo fuera a suceder… ¿Qué está mal? ¿No era sólo un nuevo reto que superar? Algo minúsculo que podía arreglarse, sin embargo, la sensación de vértigo no se va de su mente. La apresa. El tiempo se ralentiza, la sensación de estar siendo vigilada.

¿Cómo la falta de pasteles le provoca esto? Era injusto.

No, hay algo más. Todo esto, lo ha visto antes. Sólo que no recuerda en qué acabó.

—¡Honoka! ¡Honoka! —El grito la hace despertar de su letargo, sacude la cabeza obligándose a centrarse en lo que ocurre y no en las locas ideas de su mente. Eli la mira y junto a ella Kotori, Umi y Nozomi—. ¿Qué es lo que hacemos?

Aparta la mirada para recorrer el lugar, su lugar. µ´s, lleno de gente riendo, charlando, disfrutando. Algunos resolviendo sus problemas con ceños fruncidos y muecas de disgusto, otros planeando cosas con ojos soñadores y mochilas al hombro, algunos con sentimientos a flote de risas disimuladas y besos cómplices.

Cierto, hay mucha gente que espera cosas de µ´s y ellas no pueden defraudarlos. Elimina las sensaciones sobrecogedoras, inhala fuerte y empuña sus manos. Ha tomado una decisión. Nico no está, pero ella sí.

—¡Kotori! —el grito provoca un sobresalto en su amiga, ocasionando risas a su alrededor y un sonrojo por su parte. Ya después se disculpará— ¡Te encargo a los demás!

—¡S-si Honoka-chan! —Asiente con fuerza y marcha hacia el campo de batalla.

—Umi, Nozomi, les dejo las bebidas en sus manos.

—B-bien —La primera alza su palma en señal de entendimiento.

—¡Entendido general Kousaka-san! —La segunda hace un saludo militar.

Sonríe.

—Eli, tú sigue en tu puesto —Recibe un par de pulgares arriba.

Satisfecha vuelve a recuperar la sonrisa.

—Yo iré a ver qué pasa con Rin y Hanayo en la cocina ¡µ´s tiene que seguir luchando!

Y sin más, a paso firme se va dejando a los clientes que están cerca sorprendidos de su arrojo.

—Definitivamente es una líder… —susurra Nozomi observando de reojo la carta del Rey al inicio de su mazo.

Sin saber que debajo, está el Diablo.

.

.

* * *

—¡Que alguien que nos ayude!

Apenas entrar en la pequeña cocina, el grito hace que su cabello se erice. Corre hasta la fuente con cuidado de los trastes tirados en el suelo junto a decenas de pasteles y charolas; encontrando en el suelo para mayor temor, a la chica de cabellos castaños y lentes con lágrimas en los ojos sosteniendo temblorosamente su mano enrojecida e inflamada.

—¡¿Hanayo-chan?! ¡¿Qué sucedió?! —pregunta hincándose a su lado para ver la herida.

Tras ella llega una pequeña chica de cortos cabellos naranja trayendo consigo el botiquín de primeros auxilios ya abierto.

—¡Honoka-chan! ¡Qué bueno que veniste! Es Kayo-chin, se ha quemado la mano mientras sacaba los muffins-nya~ Ya no puede trabajar, n-no podemos sacar hacer más pasteles tampoco-nya~

Ambas chicas son apenas un año menor a ella pero su trabajo es comparado al de profesionales. Siempre les ha gustado la cocina y en su escuela están en el club doméstico para aprender lo mejor posible de una labor tan importante, su especialidad son los postres algo que comprobó cuando por casualidad entró a su evento de público abierto y se topó con sus habilidades. Por eso no dudó en regresar por ellas apelando a los contactos de la madre de Kotori para atraerla a µ´s. Eran la pureza e inocencia reflejadas, una amistad igual de fuerte a la suya con aquellas otras dos.

—L-lo siento mucho —Hanayo solloza desde el suelo contrayendo el rostro por el dolor— d-duele tanto.

—Kayo-chin… —murmura Rin teniendo cuidado de tocar su mano, se ve afligida y asustada. Es la primera vez que pasa algo así.

La piel rojiza palpita, cerca de los dedos el color es blanquecino amenazando con formarse ampollas. Honoka traga duro, otra vez ésa sensación de asfixia; mientras más mira la herida, más se estremece. Puede sentir los temblores casi imperceptibles rodeándola.

Una imagen se sobrepone. No es la mano de Hanayo la herida y tampoco es sólo la mano. Toda ella está quemada.

—¡Esto es terrible! —grita para alejar el terror de su interior. Aquello no es cierto, nunca le ha pasado nada así y no puede permitir que su mente le juegue sucio en un momento crítico—. Rin-chan, cura a Hanayo mientras yo empiezo a preparar masa de nuevo. Después deja que Hanayo se recupere y ayúdame a hacer otros panes mientras salen los primeros ¡Vamos a lograrlo! ¡Vamos a darlo todo!

—¡Claro que si-nya!

—D-de verdad lo siento tanto.

Lleva su mano a medio temblar hacia la cabeza de Hanayo para revolver sus cabellos.

—No te preocupes Hanayo-chan ¡Ya verás que saldremos de ésta!

A pesar del escozor palpitante, Hanayo esbozó una minúscula sonrisa. Se levantó del suelo y junto a Rin salieron hacia la sala de descanso para atender su quemadura antes de que se pusiera peor, dejando a Honoka en la cocina por corto tiempo.

Apenas se queda sola, la joven pone manos a la obra primero encargándose de cambiar de uniforme y asearse y después limpiando un poco del estropicio del suelo para pasar con rapidez al traer nuevos ingredientes y comenzar el proceso para reponer lo perdido.

Gracias a que su familia ha estado en el negocio desde que tiene memoria, su instrucción va desde atender, limpiar hasta cocinar. Lo único que no puede hacer y que está segura de no lograr es lo relacionado con la administración, aunque no hay problema, para eso están Kotori y Umi. Siempre podrá contar con ellas, no hay duda. Las tres, no, las 8 podrán anteponerse a todo.

El tiempo pasa, Rin se une a la batalla al tiempo que Hanayo cambia de puesto yendo a pesar de su evidente timidez a apoyar a Kotori en la atención. Las demás hacen de igual forma lo suyo, poniendo más esfuerzo para ayudarse unas a otras.

Después de un par de horas y a pesar de los constantes temores por cada una de las chicas, el olor a pasteles recién horneados invade la cafetería. El sudor baja por la frente de ambas y con sonrisas observan los muffins, cupcake y demás resplandecer al salir del horno.

—¡Lo hemos logrado!

—¡Lo logramos-nya!

Tanto Honoka como Rin toman una bandeja cada una y marchan presurosas hacia la parte de enfrente para llevar los encargos. Las chicas las reciben con una sonrisa y Nozomi incluso aplaude. La algarabía es contagiosa.

—Lo lograste Honoka —Eli le palmea el hombro cuando pasa a su lado para llevar una parte a Umi quien acomoda rápidamente algunos mientras ofrece otros a Hanayo y Kotori para repartir. Rin hace lo propio con Nozomi.

—Lo logramos —dice tomándose el tiempo para permitirse suspirar.

El peso desaparece de sus hombros.

Mira hacia la puerta, mira hacia A-RISE. Extraño, de pronto se ve borroso ¿Es su visión? No, no lo es.

No es lo único que no puede ver claramente. La cafetería, los clientes, sus amigas parpadean como imágenes intermitentes ¿Es un sueño?

¿Ha sido todo real?

Lo es, pero dentro siente que no.

—Cuando cerremos ¡Debemos celebrar! —clama Kotori llena de emoción.

—¡Nico-chan no podrá creerlo! No le quedará más remedio que aceptar que no eres tan idiota como dice —comenta Nozomi ocasionando risas.

—Tal vez te dé un ascenso —menciona Umi acercándose un poco con una enigmática sonrisa que provoca que su corazón se acelere.

—¡Yo también ayudé-nya~! —exclama Rin dando un pequeño salto que Hanayo corresponde con risas.

—Siento haber dado problemas, la próxima vez tendré más cuidado —dice avergonzada con la mano vendada.

—Los accidentes pasan —agrega la rubia.

—Chicas… —A su voz, todas callan y la miran. Puede verlas nítidas de nuevo. Sólo a ellas— ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!

Ellas sonríen, ella sonríe. Los clientes sonríen. µ´s es feliz.

Cierra los ojos, la oscuridad a la que siente parte de ella. Los abre de nuevo. Inhala, exhala lentamente y grita:

—¡El día aun no acaba! ¡µ´s, hay que seguir trabajando!

—¡SI! —dicen al unísono, dando media vuelta para regresar a sus labores.

Honoka mira al techo, pone sus brazos en jarra y ríe.

Todo está en paz...

Al fin.

.

.

* * *

—Entonces… ¿Cómo la has visto Maki-chan? ¿Crees que está lista? —pregunta, apartando sus ojos carmesí de la enorme pantalla donde las imágenes enfocan las acciones de Honoka.

A través de la sala oscura apenas iluminada por el brillo, la silueta de la mujer adulta permanece impasible observando el correr de las escenas como si estuviera viendo una película. La curvatura de sus labios, la mirada nostálgica, las lágrimas retenidas en ése rostro níveo y serio; son las mismas expresiones que ella debe tener en éste momento.

—Después de tantos años… creo que es lo mejor que podemos hacer... es… lo mejor que Honoka ha hecho…

El silencio es denso, abrumador. Vuelve a observar a Honoka, a las chicas. Sus amigas.

Su corazón se oprime, duele tanto.

—Es la última en lograrlo —susurra con las palabras atoradas, negándose a mostrar debilidad incluso en lo que está a punto de pasar.

—Tenía que serlo, no iba a ser tan fácil siendo Honoka —Una minúscula sonrisa asoma por ambos rostros en sincronía—. Es como si… de forma inconsciente se asegurara de que no quedara nadie.

—Ésa idiota. Como siempre, dando tantos problemas ¿Cuántas veces hicimos que se repitiera?

—La cuenta no importa, al final, todo ha terminado.

Ninguna dice nada de nuevo. Porque no importa lo que digan, el caso es que… es el punto final a una triste y cruel historia en el que fueron protagonistas, directoras y espectadoras. Su penitencia, su castigo por no haber estado en el momento justo.

Por haberlas dejado solas.

—¿Cuándo lo harás? —pregunta Nico, cansada de escuchar sólo su corazón latir.

El sonido de la pantalla ya no existe más.

—Mañana a primera hora.

—Entiendo —Dentro, su sangre se siente helada, no quiere seguir ahí. No puede seguir viendo—. Bueno, creo que es hora de irme. Es tarde, tengo que cerrar la cafetería.

Ambas saben que el significado de cerrar es diferente.

—Nico-chan ¿Eres feliz?

La pregunta le sorprende.

¿Lo es? ¿Lo era? ¿Lo fue durante todas ésas repeticiones haciendo que cada una de sus amigas lograran acabar con sus remordimientos antes del final? ¿Que terminaran sus sueños de la mejor forma?

Escucha de fondo la risa de Honoka, la risa de todas.

—Lo soy —acepta tranquila, sintiendo su alma tranquila a pesar del dolor. Se levanta del mullido asiento, su reflejo en la computadora abierta de la doctora Maki le regresa a una mujer de largo cabello negro, baja y con algunos rasgos juveniles. Sabe que al salir de ahí, su aspecto seguirá siendo la de aquella niña del incidente— ¿Tú lo eres?

Maki por el contrario, no duda en responder:

—Ahora sí. Con mi cuenta saldada lo soy. Ya no puedo seguir arrepintiéndome; es hora de… dejarlas ir.

—Tal vez… el que no estuviéramos era nuestro destino —sugiere cautelosa— ¿Nunca has pensado que… era esto lo que nos tocaba hacer?

—No lo sé —admite la mujer doctora encogiéndose de hombros. Su vista se desvía a la imagen sobre el escritorio, con las nueve al frente y la cafetería de escenario. Una semana antes del infierno—. Tampoco sé cómo soportaste todo. Yo… no podría estar ahí, verlas, hablar con ellas… saber que…

Las palabras se ahogan, las lágrimas caen. Siente su pecho contraerse y teme caer en pánico. Trabaja en su mente para no hacerlo, para seguir hablando.

—Al menos he podido verlas bien —responde Nico en igual estado, las lágrimas resbalan por sus mejillas, no se molesta en limpiarlas—. Tú en cambio….

Maki niega, callándola. Limpia sus lágrimas con un pañuelo de su bata.

—Mejor dejarlo. Cada quien hizo su parte por ellas.

No es necesario seguir, aunque dicen que son felices la verdad es que duele demasiado como para hablar del tema por horas. Ya han visto y hecho suficiente. Después de aquello, sin saber cómo ni gracias a qué divinidad, ellas eran las únicas que en las más irreales y fantasiosas circunstancias podían seguir viendo la cafetería y a las chicas que alguna vez estuvieron trabajando hombro a hombro, ya sea un mal chiste o no, era cómo si todo aquél sufrimiento jamás hubiera pasado.

Casi estuvieron al borde del abismo de locura no sabiendo identificar la realidad de un sueño y no fue hasta que las vieron sonreir y hablar de sus arrepentimientos, que comprendieron lo que debían de hacer. El poder que sólo ellas tenían sobre ése lugar, sobre ésa cafetería que tanto amaron.

Lo aceptaron, planearon cómo y al final, lo lograron. No podían pedir más.

Gira, avanza hacia la puerta. No necesitan despedidas, las dos aún pueden seguir viéndose. Las únicas que pueden hacerlo.

—Nico —La voz de Maki la detiene, su pulso se acelera—. Sabes que… puedes venir mañana. Puedes acompañarnos, sé que nunca lo has hecho pero… tú eres parte de… µ´s.

Antes de decir alguna palabra, su celular vibra. Lo saca del bolsillo de la chaqueta y mira el número: Honoka.

—Tal vez… vaya —responde, corta la llamada y guarda el teléfono. No voltea cuando abre la puerta, no voltea cuando sale. Sólo escucha la puerta cerrarse. Su destino es uno: la cafetería.

Debe regañar a las chicas por el desastre, reprimir a Umi por espantar clientes, hacerle muecas a Tsubasa, Anju y Erena, confiscar las cartas de Nozomi, obligar a Rin a dejar de decir nya~, a Kotori felicitarla por su arduo trabajo y a Hanayo apresurarla a superar su timidez.

Y, también tiene que llamar idiota a Honoka una última vez.

.

.

* * *

Al día siguiente, a pesar de lo que dijo, de su promesa de no asistir con Maki; por primera vez lo hizo.

Y no fue la mano de Maki quien apretó el botón para apagar la máquina de ventilación mecánica, fue la suya.

Terminando la vida y sueños de Honoka Kousaka, la última víctima del incendio en la cafetería µ´s cinco años atrás; del cual se salvaron por salir de compras de ingredientes para surtir nuevos postres y panes.

El telón se cierra. Para siempre.

.

.

* * *

 **Notas Finales:**

 _¡Finalmente! Esto pasa al licuar Little Busters! y Love Live! (?) Perdón la demora, tuve muchas cosas que hacer en la semana y las lluvias no dejan u.u y también me disculpo por faltas y errores ortográficos que ésta vez no me dio mucho tiempo revisarlas. Agradezco de antemano que lean y sus comentarios (si hay) (?)_

 _Espero que les haya gustado ;D ¡Nos vemos!_


End file.
